For what it's worth
by Erin Elric
Summary: The Saiyuki boys are stuck in one place since they wrecked their Jeep. Problem is Sanzo is sick and Goku is injuried. So what are they going to do now...
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Saiyuki fic. Please no flames those hurt badly. If ooc sorry.

For what it's worth.

Ch 1 What's wrong with Sanzo

Gojyo sat in the back of the jeep peacefully smoking his cigarette. Goku had finally fallen asleep so no one could bug him right now. Hakkai was just smiling away as he drove down the road. Sanzo was well… not really acting normal. He was just staring off into space.

"Hey Sanzo."

"Hmm?" he asked no sarcasm, no 'I'm going to kill you', no nothing.

"Are feeling okay?"

"Peachy."

"You don't seem okay. You're not angry or sarcastic. That's not normal man!"

The monk sighed. "Maybe I'm at peace." He said looking back to the sky.

"WHAT?" Gojyo screamed so loud he woke up Goku and Hakkai nearly wrecked the jeep, not because of Gojyo but because of what Sanzo said.

"Huh?" asked Goku rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Sanzo you must be seriously ill." Said Hakkai.

"I'm fine."

"No your not." Said Gojyo who was putting out his cigarette.

"Maybe he was replaced with a pod person." Said Goku.

"Shut it monkey."

"Well I was just saying you know, since how he's acting funny."

"Goku you just woke up." Said Hakkai.

"So… I know Sanzo isn't normal he hasn't shot at me or Gojyo today."

Gojyo gasped. "Hakkai the monkey's right."

"Hahaha I know more than what you think, and stop calling me monkey."

"Shut up monkey."

"You water sprite!"

"Both of you please." Said Hakkai.  
Sanzo sighed. "Please stop fighting I don't want to hear it today."

They all gasped.

"Hakkai we should take him to a doctor." Said Goku.

"I agree." Said Gojyo.

"I don't need no sticking doctor!" yelled Sanzo.

"Oh thank God your acting normal again." Said Hakkai.

"Just watch the road."

"I am."

"I'm hungry." Whined Goku.

"You're all ways hungry monkey." Said Gojyo

Sanzo sighed as he lit a cigarette and continued staring at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Gojyo looked up at the sky sure enough dark clouds were forming over head. "Hmm…" he felt rain drops hit his face. "Sanzo you jinxed us."

"Frick." Mumbled Sanzo pulling his robes closer to him.

"Looks like rotten luck today." Said Hakkai happily.

"Oh man." Moaned Goku covering his head with his arms.

"We should find a cave to camp out in.," said Hakkai.

"No keep driving." Said Sanzo.

"But Sanzo…"

"I said keep driving!"

"Um okay."

The rain began to pour down on them harder.

"Sanzo! Can we please stop? A small pond is beginning to form back here." Said Goku as the back of the jeep was beginning to fill up with water.

"Not my problem."

"Well then at least let us sit up front then." Said Goyjo.

"I hate to say it but you two won't fit." Said Hakkai.

Goku stood up to the best of his ability and leaned over to the front seat. "I can squeeze in the middle."

"Monkey you won't fit!" yelled Sanzo.

"Please, I hate having a wet butt."

"No! Get!" he yelled swatting at him.

"Both of you please. Goku I'm sure we have a tarp or something back there you two can sit on for a while." Said Hakkai.

Goku sighed. "Please Sanzo I won't take that much of your precious space." He said getting one leg over to the front seat.

"No monkey stay back there!"

His foot got stuck on the back of the chair and he fell forward landing on both men.

"Monkey!" yelled Sanzo.

"Goku!" yelped Hakkai letting go of the steering wheel. "You should really be careful you know that."

"Sorry guys." He tried to straighten himself up.

"Hakkai watch the road!" scream Goyjo

"Huh?" he looked up to see they were heading for a tree. He screamed and turned the steering wheel nicking the tree but that didn't help them they were heading over a small cliff.

"Oh shit!" screamed Goku.

"Damn it!" Screamed Sanzo

"Oh dear!"

Goyjo didn't even have enough time to yell some obscenity before they hit a group of trees sending the four young men over the edge of the jeep.

Goyjo slowly began to wake back up. "Ugh… what happened?" he asked sitting up. It was still raining and he didn't see the others. "Hakkai! Sanzo! Goku!" he called.

"I'm fine!" called Hakkai.

He saw him in the distance. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He walked over to him he was carrying Hakuryu. "But Hakuryu is a little injured. I don't think he'll be able to turn into a jeep for a while."

"What about Sanzo and Goku?"

"I don't know."

They both heard a small cry.

"Goku!" called Goyjo.

"I'm over here." He said weakly.

They ran over to where they heard the sound. Goku had many bruises, cuts, and scraps.

"Oh poor Goku." Said Hakkai as Goyjo picked up the small monkey child.

"I think some of my ribs are broken, and maybe my ankle." Said Goku.

"You'll live monkey."

"Do you know where Sanzo is?" asked Hakkai

"No." that's when he noticed something tan in the tree that had caught them. "S- Sanzo no."

They all looked up at where Goku was looking.

Sanzo was lying across the tree and was still unconscious.

"Sanzo!" the two older men screamed.

He opened his eyes then closed them again.

"Take him." Said Goyjo handing Hakkai Goku. He walked closer to the tree. "Jump Sanzo I'll catch you."

Sanzo didn't jump he actually didn't hear him a branch broke causing him to slide out of the tree. Luckily Goyjo was there to catch him.

"What is he holding in his hands?" asked Hakkai.

"It looks like pieces of cloth… it's pieces of Goku's shirt I think."

"He tried to keep from falling out of the jeep." Said Goku

"Well we see how well that worked." Said Goyjo sitting Sanzo on the ground.

"I guess we're setting up camp here." Said Hakkai sitting Goku down.

"We should get a fire going. I guess Sanzo will wake up eventually." He said as he began to gather sticks. "Thankfully Sanzo knocked a lot of twigs out of that tree."

"What?" asked Sanzo who woke up.

"Ah Sanzo I'm glad to see that you're awake. How do you feel?" asked Hakkai.

"Like shit." He said coughing.

"So you are sick."

"No I'm not."

"Would explain your acting weird." Said Goyjo

He glared at them then began to cough violently.

"Not good." Said Hakkai

"Not good at all." Said Goyjo.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all for the reviews. Read review no flames.

For what it's worth… 

Ch 2 Pains.

"I'm hungry." Whined Goku.

"Your all ways hungry monkey." Said Goyjo as he started a fire.

"But I need food to heal my wounds."

"Shut up!" he snapped

"Gojyo." Said Hakkai in a calm tone, which translated into 'please stop yelling at him.' "We should go locate some food." He said standing up.

"No I'll go. You and your healing powers are needed here." He said walking into the forest.

Hakkai sat there silently. Sanzo was sound asleep and Goku hadn't really said much all day. "Goku?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you in pain?"

He whimpered. "No… I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine really."

Hakkai walked over to him and made him look at him.

Goku had obviously been crying for a long time he held his arm close to him.

"Is your arm hurt to?"

"No…"

He took it.

"OW!" he screamed.

"A your cut opened back up fancy that."

Tears were streaming down his face. "Ow you big meanie that hurt!"

He smiled and rewrapped the wound.

"Hey Hakkai."

"Yes?"

"Where's Sanzo?"

He turned around quickly to see that the monk was indeed gone. "Sanzo!"

"What do we do Hakkai?"

Hakkai was conflicted Sanzo was now alone in the woods sick and injured but he couldn't leave Goku alone.

"Hakkai?"

"I don't know what to do."

"We can't just leave him out there. He's sick."

"And you have no way of defending your self."

"Sanzo is more important."

He just looked at him. "Goku…"

"Where's Sanzo?" asked Goyjo who returned to the camp.

"Goyjo thank God your back.' Said Hakkai.

"What happened?"

"Sanzo vanished."

"Vanished? Shit! I'll find him!" he took off running back into the woods

Goyjo searched an searched for Sanzo. "Sanzo!" he called.

"Stop yelling you idiot." Said Sanzo

He turned to see Sanzo sitting by the river smoking a cigarette.

"Sanzo." He said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"He disappeared on Hakkai."

"I didn't want to tell him I was leaving because I didn't want him bothering me." He put out his cigarette. "Besides I figured with the monkey whining he wouldn't have noticed."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on you pissy priest." He said turning around.

Sanzo mumbled something under his breath and stood up.

"Hey Sanzo."

"Yeah?"

"Got any more cigs?"

He handed him one and lit one for himself.

"Thanks." He lit it. "I can tell you're still sick."

"How so?"

He chuckled. 'You let me have on of your cigarettes."

"Don't get to happy about it."

Next chapter coming soon. Sorry it's so short I haven't been watching that much Saiyuki lately so I have a tiny case of writer's block. Read review no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews. Sorry about the long wait I've had writers block. Remember read review no flames. I've also haven't watched Saiyuki in a while so if any one is OOC I'm sorry.

For what it Worth 

Ch 3 Not so lost now.

The four of them sat around the fire. The only noises were the occasional chirp of a bug, Sanzo coughing, and Goku whinnying about something.

"I'm hungry." Said Goku

"Your all ways hungry." Said Goyjo lighting a cigarette

"Stop being mean to me."

"Just shut up will you!"

"Hakkai tell him to stop it."

"Just ignore him we'll all tried, cold and hungry."

"I think I smell food." Said Goku

"Great now he's smelling things." Said Goyjo

"No really I do."

Hakkai sniffed the air. "I think he's right I smell it too."

"Hey maybe it's a village!"

"Or a camp of demons waiting to kill us." Said Sanzo

"You're a real downer you know that." Said Goyjo

"We should check it out!" exclaimed Goku

"But what if Sanzo is right?" asked Hakkai

"Then we'll fight them off."

"But your injured and he's sick."

"I know I'm gonna regret this later but I agree with the monkey. Besides we've faced worse odds. I think we can manage." Said Goyjo standing up who then picked up Goku who still couldn't walk.

Hakkai sighed. "I guess your right." He said standing up.

Sanzo remained mostly silent but joined the group as well.

The four followed the smell. It was a long walk through the woods when they finally came to a clearing that had…

"A village!" exclaimed Goku

"Oh thank God." Sighed Goyjo

"I hope they have adequate health facilities." Said Hakkai

"I hope they have a decent inn. My back is killing me from sleeping outside." Said Sanzo

They walked to the village to see that there hardly any signs of life in the village.

"I wonder what happened here?" asked Hakkai

"Are you?" said a weak voice from on of the huts. The door to the hut opened and a small young woman walked out. "Are you the Sanzo party?"

"Yeah we are." Said Sanzo

"I'm so glad you're finally here. We figured you would pass my village because it was so far off the beaten path." She sighed.

"And you are?"

"My name is not important. Please you must help my village. We-"

Sanzo held out his hand to signal he wanted her to shut up. "Listen lady. I'll fix your little problem as long as we get decent rooms at the inn and-"

"FOOD!" exclaimed Goku

"And those two need a doctor which I think is the main worry right now." Said Hakkai

"I really don't need anything but how about a date pretty lady." Said Goyjo smiling

"You pervy water sprite!" yelled Goku trying to kick him

"Hey stop it!"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Sanzo

The young woman stared at them in wonderment then continued speaking. "The inn is not very big but I'll see what I can do, I'll give you all the food that I can, no I will not go on a date with you, as for the doctors…."

"What's wrong with the doctors?" asked Hakkai

She paused. "Do you not notice how vacant the village is?"

"I noticed."

"I'm the only one left."

"What!? What happened to every one?"

"My village is cursed. About two weeks ago a merchant came here. We provide him with shelter and food, because we don't very many merchants and wanted him to return. Instead he turned out to be evil and cursed us. He placed a stone in a makeshift shrine that causes any one near or inn the village to become sick. After some time those who are sick fall into an unwakeable trance."

"So if we remove this stone the cruse will be lifted?" asked Hakkai

"Yes."

"Figures." Mumbled Sanzo

"Why aren't you affected though?"

"I'm not sure why he decided to leave me unaffected but I can not leave the village."

"Well that sucks." Said Goyjo

"So what are the symptoms of this cruse?" asked Hakkai

"It starts out with cold like symptoms that come and go. Soon the body becomes really ill then… they fall into the trance state. It affects both demon and humans but it works faster on humans."

Sanzo huffed as he put out his cigarette.

"Sanzo you-" started Hakkai

"Yeah… I guess I'm cursed."

The girl flinched. "You're acting very calm about this."

"I've been through worse. So were is this shrine?"

"In the woods to the north but-"

"Let's go an get this over with then."

"But Sanzo your seriously ill!" yelped Hakkai

"Yeah and I'm not walking around carrying this monkey all day." Said Goyjo

"Who said I wanted you to carry me any ways!" shouted Goku

Before Goyjo could insult Goku any more Sanzo decided to speak.

"Would all of you all shut up! I'm not that sick! And as for Goku we can leave the monkey here if you want."

"Hey!" he shouted interrupting him

"I wanted to solve this minor crisis so I can get uncursed and sleep in a nice warm bed if that's not to much to ask for."

"If that's what you want to do." Said Hakkai

"Fine with me." Said Goyjo. "So where can I leave the monkey?" he asked the girl nodding to Goku.

"Follow me I'll keep an eye on him while your gone."

They walked into the hut with the girl.

Goyjo sat Goku down. "Finally. You know for a little guy your weigh a lot."

"Shut up!" yelled Goku

"Come on let's go." Said Sanzo.

"Later monkey." Said Goyjo walking out the door.

"Bye Goku. Try to relax while we're gone you'll heal faster that way." Said Hakkai leaving as well.

Sanzo gave him a weak smile then left.

"Man this sucks." Sighed Goku crossing his arms.

"I only hope that the stories are true." Whispered the girl

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry Goku?"

"Of course!"

She smiled and walked over to the kitchen area of the small hut.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully. And don't worry my nameless OC she's NOT going to be paired with any one. Read review no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again sorry for the long delay but rather than list a long list of excuses here's the next chapter ;)

For what it's worth

Chapter 4 Not right

Goku sat on the side of the small bed watching the young woman cook. She paid no attention to him as she cooked. The hut Goku noticed was rather small too small for more than one person to live in.

"So." He started breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

She glanced back at him. "Yes?" she asked stirring what ever was in the pot.

"Do you- I mean did you live here alone?"

"No I lived with my parents." She said turning back to the stove.

He paused looking around the room again. He saw nothing that indicated that anyone else lived in the hut with the girl.

"What happened to their stuff then?"

"I burned it."

He frowned. "Why?"

She didn't answer right off but finally said. "It was too painful to keep there things around."

Goku was no expert on people but something about the girl's story seemed off. He couldn't quit put his finger on what it was but the feeling hung in the air like the smell of the food.

Sanzo lit another cigarette as him and the others continued their track through the woods. Something about this whole situation seemed off. He wasn't sure if it was this 'curse' that the village girl was talking about or if it was something else.

"I hate to sound paranoid but I have bad feeling about this." Said Hakkai smiling brightly as always.

Gojyo lit a cigarette as well. "Maybe your just paranoid." He muttered.

He glanced over at him. "I don't know. Something seems well odd." He said placing his hand on his chin in thought.

Gojyo took a long drawl of the cigarette then said. "With the wonderful luck we have it probably is a trick or something."

"But we left Goku with her. Who ever or what ever she is."

"Goku can handle things himself." Said Sanzo as he dropped his cigarette on the leafy ground and stamped it out.

"Right." Said Hakkai nodding

"And if this whole thing is a trap we'll beat the shit out of who ever what's to kill us this month." Said Gojyo as he put out his cigarette

"Or whatever." Chimed in Hakkai

Sanzo stopped walking down the long leaf covered path.

"What's wrong?" asked Hakkai

"The trees." He said not even looking up at them.

"What about them?" he asked as him and Gojyo looked up at the trees.

The trees to the right of them were dead or dying. They were twisted and sick looking. The trees they had just past and the ones behind them were normal trees.

"Holy shit." Said Gojyo as he and the others noticed for miles and miles the trees looked like that.

"What do you think caused this?" asked Hakkai.

Sanzo didn't answer his question instead he said. "Let's go. No point standing here any more."

They began down the path the leaves that were once beneath their feet were gone or dead.

"No _I_ have a bad feeling about this." Said Gojyo as he crossed his arms across his chest frowning.

The tree line began to shrink and they soon noticed that their little 'nature walk' had ended.

"No more creepy trees." Sighed Gojyo as he relaxed a bit.

"That's because they all fell." Said Hakkai pointing to the piles and piles of dead fallen trees.

"What ever this curse is it seems to have it out for nature."

Sanzo saw the shrine up a head and started walking a bit faster. The two tried to keep up with him but he wouldn't slow down despite their complaints.

He ran up to it. It was a very small shrine which probably was used for offerings before it was cursed. He opened the small door of the shrine and went pale.

"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai when he and Gojyo finally caught up with him.

He fell to his knees.

"Sanzo!" they both yelled running to him.

Goku still didn't trust the village girl nor did he believe in her alibi. Despite the nagging pain he got up off the bed. "Okay lady I don't know what your game is or why you're lying to me but I know something ain't right!" he protested.

She began cackling loudly. "My dear Goku." She said turning around to face him.

He gasped.

Her face had changed into a disgusting disturbing sight. "Your friends have fallen into my trap."

"I knew it." He grumbled. "This place wasn't cursed at all."

"It is cursed. It's been cursed for years now. No one had noticed it because of how isolated this village was."

"So what happened to the villagers?"

"I ate them." She laughed nodding to the pot she had been cooking with. "That lunch is going to be you and your friends." She cackled charging at him.

"I'm no one's soup!" he yelled pushing her away. He quickly ran out of the hut and began running toward the path that Sanzo and the others went down.

"Run all you want!" he heard her call. "The curse will eventually get you too!"


End file.
